Elisabeth
by Thunder33
Summary: C'était sa fille, mais on la lui arracha. 10 ans plus tard, Rose, Newt, Minho et les autres réussissent à sortir du Labyrinthe grâce à Thomas. Cependant Rose fait de plus en plus en rêve où une mystérieuse femme blonde apparaît. Mais comment réagira t-elle quant elle apprendra la vérité sur tout? Rose réussira t-elle à choisir entre Newt et Minho?
1. Le souvenir d'Ava Paige

Cette fanfiction inspirée du livre Le Labyrinthe (dont les personnages par ailleurs ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Rose qui vient totalement de mon imagination), contera la vie de Rose et Ava Paige, entre coupé de FlashBack et de rêves.

L'Histoire se passe vers l'arrivée de Thomas mais en plus résumé. Et Theresa n'existe pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture.:)

Elisabeth.

C'était son nom. Elle se souvenait d'elle, même si elle n'avait pas revu sa petite fille depuis 10 ans. Pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'elle ne pense pas à elle.

#FlashBack#

Elle avait 35 ans et était sous la direction de Kevin Anderson, directeur de WICKED. Celui-ci lui avait confié une mission importante, en effet depuis peu, un virus s'était créé. On le nommait «Braise», et il dérouterait sûrement vers la fin du monde. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de partir à la recherche de bons cobayes pour WICKED. Elle avait donc était dirigée dans un orphelinat, nommé «La Plume Lunaire». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait bien ce nom.

La blonde entra dans le bâtiment peuplé d'enfants, elle regarda furtivement de gauche à droite. Puis il eut un long silence, très long silence, la quasi-totalité des enfants se tournèrent vers elle, cela faisait environ deux mois qu'il n'y avait pas eu de visites. Et ils l'encerclèrent, faisant les yeux doux. Bref, ils l'avaient tous dans la ligne de mire,cherchant à sortir en vain de ce trou à rat, même si beaucoup suivaient le mouvement.

Elle tenta de garder son calme, la femme n'aimait vraiment la foule, surtout quand elle en était la blonde regardait les enfants autour d'elle,celle-ci savait qu'aucun de convenait. Trop petit, trop grand, trop frêle, toujours trop... Elle cherchait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Puis son regard se posa sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un de dos.

Une petite fille blonde, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à la femme, elle lisait, le dos appuyé contre ce que la femme imaginait être son lit.

L'adulte de trente ans se tourna vers la directrice:

-Comment s'appelle la petite fille là bas?

Elle fit un vif signe de tête vers la fille.

-Elisabeth Mason. Notre plus ancienne pensionnaire. Elle a 6 ans.

-Comment peut être-elle votre plus vieille pensionnaire à 6 ans?!

En effet, dans l'orphelinat, il y avait des enfants allant de 3 ans à 16 ans environ.

-Elle est ici depuis ses 2 ans.

-Avez vous d'autres précisions?

La directrice contourna son bureau pour prendre un dossier, toujours les yeux sur celui-ci elle répondit:

-Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, plutôt réservée et calme. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-Très bien. Je veux celle-ci.

La vieille femme la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension:

-Je ne vous comprends pas Madame Paige, tout les autres enfants vous encercle, sont autour de vous, sauf elle. Expliquez moi pourquoi un intérêt soudain pour une personne qui ne cherche même pas à se faire désirer?

-C'est pourtant simple. Je ne cherche pas à attirer les foules ou à me faire désirer. J'ai fais mon choix et c'est ainsi.

La directrice soupira:

-Allez donc là voir.

Ava Paige s'approcha de la petite fille, elle s'assit sur le lit, ce n'est que peu après que la fille daigna à la regarder. Elle avait de petits yeux bleus mais elle ne parla.

-Comment t'appelles tu?

-Elisabeth.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis?

-Ça.

Elisabeth tendit le livre à l'adulte, qui lut le titre: «Le Chat Potté». Ava Paige sourit et reposa le livre sur le lit. Les deux blondes se regardèrent l'adulte ajouta:

-Est ce que tu aimerais vivre dans un vrai endroit. Un endroit où tu serais heureuse?

La petite fille de 6 ans haussa les épaules:

-Je ne sais pas.

Ava regarda tristement la petite, à près tout elle n'avait connu que l'orphelinat. D'un côté elle se demandait si, prendre cette petite fille était une si bonne idée, il est vrai qu'elle l'avait choisi plus pour le côté personnel que professionnel.

Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées négatives de son esprit: il lui fallait cette fille.

-Tu seras heureuse avec moi et tu n'auras plus à vivre cela.

Elisabeth regarda la salle, puis les autres enfants puis elle marmonna:

-D'accord.

Ava sourit, se leva et partit signer les divers papiers administratifs tandis qu'Elisabeth faisait sa valise.

La petite fille arriva à ses côtés, sa petite valise bordeaux à la Ava se dirigea vers la sortie, elle regarda derrière elle et vit que la fille de 6 ans n'avait pas avancée, elle tendit sa main et murmura:

-Viens.

Elisabeth regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, puis elle prit la main tendue de l'adulte. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles avancèrent vers la sortie.

#Fin du Flashbak#

Mais tout cela était être que jamais elle ne reverrait sa petite .

Pourtant Ava ne perdait pas espoir.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle commençait à chercher sa fille parmi les adolescents envoyaient dans le Labyrinthe. Elle n'avait pas eu le lui avait prit sa fille comme on prend une feuille sur le sol.

Mais Ava Paige était déterminée: elle la retrouverait quoi qu'il arrive.


	2. L'arrivée de Thomas et le rêve de Rose

Je voulais remercier _Khaleesi_ pour sa review. J'espère donc que la suite vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à remettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!

Rose continua de courir, sans s'arrêter. Après tout elle n'avait pas le elle se reposait trop longtemps, elle ne rentrerait pas avant la nuit et si elle ne rentrait pas avant la nuit, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa vie et bonjour les Griffeurs!

La fille de 16 ans se stoppa pour prendre quelques notes et repartit, par chance elle avait bientôt finie.

Et alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Quant elle se releva, en tenant son crâne, elle vit vaguement un asiatique qui allait se remettre debout:

-S'cuse Rose je t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien?

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Oui oui t'inquiète pas Minho. C'est juste que c'était tellement imprévisible que ça m'a surprit.

Il mit sa main derrière sa tête un peu gênée par le situation:

-Ouais c'est clair. Bon faut rentrer.

Je souris

-Ok!

On entra dans le Bloc, puis Newt arriva, les bras chargés de carottes et de pommes de terre.

-Alors les amoureux?

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, très gênée qu'il dise ça pour la cinquantième elle siffla:

-Je vais te les faire bouffer tes carottes toi hein!

Il fit un sourire charmeur:

-Ouais je sais moi aussi je t'aime bien.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

-Bref, de mon côté encore des trajets nouveaux...comme toujours...Et toi Rosie?

-Pareil.

Ils se fixèrent puis un bruit résonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois et ils disent en même temps:

-La Boîte.

Ils couruent là bas, comme la quasi-totalité des blocards. Ils étaient tous en cercle autour de la Boite,en réalité ils n'attendaient pas de nouveau blocard, en effet Chuck n'était arrivé il y a seulement deux semaines.

-C'est pas normal ça...

Minho la regarda:

-Non en effet c'est pas bon signe...

Newt s'approcha prés de la Boîte et exclama:

-Surtout pas d'affolements!

Mais malgré cela les murmures continuaient de s'étendre. Newt ouvrit la boîte, intérieurement elle espérait que ce soit une fille, car il fallait dire que c'était très dur d'être seule, mais bon ils étaient tous super avec elle. Il entra et dit en la regardant:

-C'est un gars.

Elle soupira légèrement puis il le réveilla et tout d'un coup, ils le virent courir et Newt cria:

-Le nouveau est un coureur!

Puis toujours en le regardant ils le virent se vautrer littéralement un peu plus loin. Puis le blond ajouta:

-Ou peut-être pas.

Gally se pencha sur la boîte et il en sortit un morceau de papier, il lut:

-C'est le dernier, prenez garde.

Le groupe l'entendit renifler bruyamment, tous savaient que cela n'apportait rien de bon.

Le soir, ils mangèrent autour d'un feu de bois, son regard s'était posé sur Minho qui parlait avec le nouveau. C'était un grand brun d'environ 16 ans, il était encore effrayé.

Puis l'asiatique tourna la tête vers elle,suivit de près par le bleu. Mais Newt la tira de ses pensées:

-Dis tu penses que le nouveau ça sera quoi?

-Un coureur.

Il rit un peu:

-Arrête t'as vu comment il s'est rétamé.

-Ouais mais je pense qu'il a un bon potentiel.

Il loucha sur son assiette:

-Tu me donnes la carotte.

Elle rit un peu:

-Rêve.

Il lui fit une moue boudeuse et elle ajouta finalement:

-Mais si va si prends.

Il s'empressa de la prendre pour la manger. Puis il déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue en guise de merci. Elle rougit un peu mais n'ajouta rien.

-Alors le petit nouveau me cherche?

Il eut un silence pesant, Gally avait parlé et encore une fois il voulait faire son malin. Elle soupira et marmonna à Newt:

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir le défoncer?

-Ouais ça m'étonnerait pas de lui.

-Faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête, ça devient énervant.

-Ouais mais comment? Tu veux lui mettre une tarte peut-être Rosie?

-Non c'est bon, je veux juste voir ce qu'il a prévu pour le bleu.

Les autres blocards avaient fait un cercle autour d'eux. Puis les coups commencèrent à bleu était à terre, puis se releva, Gally cracha:

-Alors le bleu, on a peur?

-Je m'appelle Thomas...JE M'APPELLE THOMAS!

Puis l'adolescent mit un coup à Gally, il fallait vraiment intervenir sinon ça allait se terminer en bain de sang. Elle se leva mais quelqu'un attrapa son poignet, elle me retourna, c'était Minho. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et murmura:

-C'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais très bien que Gally aime que les autres se concentrent sur lui.

-Je sais mais franchement avoue que toi aussi ça t'énerve.

-Ouais mais laisse le il se lassera.

Elle haussa les épaules, au final Gally se stoppa. Le duel avait cessait, maintenant c'était l'heure de dormir.

Par chance,elle ne devait pas faire de garde cette nuit, en effet c'était au tour d'Alby,de Ben et Gally. De plus, la fille était fatiguée, Newt, Minho et elle partirent donc se coucher.

En effet, leurs lits étaient quasiment à côté, mais avec quand même une zone d'intimité, mais au final quand on tendait le bras, on touchait la zone du voisin.

Tout les blocards dormaient dans un hamac et les malades dans un lit dans la pseudo-infirmerie.

La blonde se coucha, ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur, Minho fit de même et exclama:

-Bah alors Rosie, on fatigue?

-Ouais c'est chaud, j'en peux plus.

Newt s'assit sur son hamac, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner:

-En même temps t'es une coureuse c'est normal.

-J'imagine.

Puis enfin Newt se coucha,elle me tourna de l'autre côté et leur murmura:

-Vous pensez qu'on sortira d'ici?

Minho fut le premier à répondre:

-J'espère, avec l'arrivée de Thomas...Ils ont dit que c'était le dernier, maintenant ils doivent nous donner quelque chose, je sais pas des codes, un truc utile.

Newt soupira puis dit sans intonation:

-On peut toujours espérer mais ça fait un bail qu'on est là, pourquoi maintenant et pas avant?

-Peut être qu'ils attendaient un certain moment.

-Si tu le dis...

Puis le silence se fit, quelques minutes plus tard, des ronflements se firent entendre : ceux de Newt. Elle rit un peu, puis elle sentit quelque chose bouger son sortit la tête et vit Minho, qui avait l'air de vouloir lui parler. Il lui susurra:

-Tu as peur?

Elle hocha les épaules:

-Un peu.

L'asiatique lui prit la main et ajouta:

-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

-J'espère.

Ils se sourient, la fille rougit un peu mais cela ne se vit pas sous la lueur de la ils se lâchèrent et s'endormirent. Mais pour Rose, cela ne fut que de courte durée.

#Rêve#

Encore une fois, elle était dans une salle grise, puis une femme apparut, elle devait avoir dans les 45 ans, c'était une grande blonde aux yeux bleus allant vers le gris. De plus, celle-ci portait une robe blanche et une blouse, sûrement de médecin, blanche aussi. Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rose voyait cette femme!

La fille de 16 ans s'approcha de celle-ci, elle approcha sa main de la femme mais elle ne put la toucher, comme si une vitre de verre était apparu. L'adulte la fixa, puis Rose marmonna:

-Qui êtes vous?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, Rose voulait une réponse. Puis un son sortit de sa bouche, la femme marmonna:

-Elisabeth.

La fille de 16 ans mit ses mains sur sa tête avant d'ajouter:

-Pourquoi vous répétez «Elisabeth», je le sais vous me le dites à chaque fois que je vous vois.

Puis la femme disparût, des machines de torture apparurent. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang.

#Fin du Rêve#

Rose se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Par chance, elle était toujours au Bloc, elle parut soulager à l'idée que ce n'était que fiction. La fille sortit de son lit sans bruit pour s'asseoir sur le rebord en bois qui servait de sol. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains: elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle commençait à faire de plus en plus de rêve avec cette femme, elle voulait une réponse, elle voulait savoir qui était cette mystérieuse adulte.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux pour finir leurs routes sur ses joues. Rose avait peur, peur de l'avenir.

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et poser sa main sur son épaule. La fille releva la tête et vit Minho:

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-J'ai encore rêvé de cette femme...Puis après elle disparaissait et on me torturait.

-Cette femme elle était comment?

-C'était la même, tu sais une blonde aux yeux bleus.

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des rêves de ce genre. Et Rose avait pour habitude d'en parler à Minho car elle avait peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve Rosie.

-J'espère que tu as raison

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'asiatique pendant quelques minutes.

Peu après ils partirent se recoucher dans le calme. Cependant Rose voulait comprendre, elle voulait des réponses.


	3. Le départ d'Elisabeth

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! Après quasiment un an d'abandon et je m'en excuse, pour tout vous expliquer, j'avais continué le chapitre 3 (qui était bien différent de celui ci d'ailleurs) et puis pour je ne sais quel raison, il y a eu un bug et ça m'a mis des barres obliques partout, bref c'était irrécupérable. Après pour ce qui est de l'attente, et bien je n'avais plus d'idée, moins de temps clairement et d'autres textes à écrire. Donc j'avais un peu zappé cette fanfiction :/

Malgré le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même bien qu'il soit très court. Bisous

Elle était assise à son bureau, examinant les dernières variables obtenus grâce aux cobayes du Kevin Anderson mourut, soit environ 5 ans après qu'ils lui ai pris sa fille, elle devenu la nouvelle chancelière du WICKED. Oui, Ava Paige aurait pu être enjoué d'obtenir ce rôle,après tout c'était le sommet de sa carrière, mais perdre une enfant qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme sa fille était quelque chose de trop dur à supporter. Et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

#Flashback#

Ava Paige parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de quelque ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Elle croisa un médecin et lui demanda

-Vous avez vu une petite fille de 6 ans,blonde, elle s'appelle Elisabeth.

Il réfléchit, la regarda tristement et se contenta de répondre avant de partir

-Non.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle devait retrouver sa petite fille. Aujourd'hui en allant dans sa chambre, comme tout les jours, elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était inhabituel car Elisabeth ne sortait jamais de sa chambre sans elle. Ava décida d'aller voir le chancelier actuel, Kevin Anderson. Timidement, la blonde toqua à la porte, un «Entrez» résonna et elle s'exécuta, l'homme leva à peine les yeux vers elle, le regard rivé sur ses éternels documents.

Doucement, elle s'avanca vers lui:

-Auriez vous vu Elisabeth?

Enfin il la fixa, incrédule

-Qui?

-Elisabeth...Vous savez, ma petite fille...Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, alors je m'étais dis que vous l'aviez peut être vue dans les couloirs du WICKED.

Il soupira

-Ah...Elle...

L'homme se mit à tapoter le bureau. Inquiète de sa réponse, elle demanda

-Il y a un problème? Où est elle?

Il se leva, les mains dans le dos et dit, de la manière la plus neutre possible

-Ava...Comme vous le savez, nous avons besoin de sujets pour le remède contre la Braise...Et Elisabeth était destinée à ses tests...

-Pardon?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, les poings serrés. Est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ses paroles? Est ce qu'il venait bien de lui que le WICKED venait de la prendre pour lui faire passer les Épreuves? Elle, Elisabeth...Sa petite fille?

L'homme marmonna

-S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas.C'était ce qui était prévu, vous le savez autant que moi...

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'elle ne le fasse, c'était parti tout seul, sa main était partie toute seule pour rencontrer sa joue dans un bruit sec et bien reconnaissable qu'est la gifle. Alors qu'elle allait le faire une seconde fois, ses bras furent attrapés et maintenus en arrière. Ava se débattu comme elle pu, le visage en larmes et elle dit douloureusement

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça! Vous n'aviez...pas le droit de prendre ma fille! Pas elle!

La femme continua de se débattre mais plus elle le faisait et plus les gardes du corps du chancelier serraient leur emprise sur elle se stoppa et se mit à pleurer en silence, elle murmura, plus calmement

-J'avais besoin d'elle...Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi...Ne lui faites pas subir ça...S'il vous plaît...

Sa voix était suppliante et rempli de Anderson regarda tristement la femme et marmonna

-Je suis désolé Ava.

Puis il retourna à son bureau tandis qu'elle fut escortée à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans son propre bureau, elle s'empara du livre de sa petite fille...«Le chat Potté», puis elle se remit à pleurer.

#Fin du Flashback#

Ava Paige continua de travailler, bizarrement, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait eu ce poste. En effet, le duo était resté en froid pendant un long moment, puis elle avait essayé de prendre sur elle et de se retenir de ne pas le frapper dés qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient travaillés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et lui donne sa regard de la femme se posa sur un livre, le même depuis déjà 10 ans, elle ne s'était pas résolue à le jeter, car elle espérait la revoir un jour, peut être.

A vrai dire, elle avait continué à chercher en vain, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé, comme si on avait fait exprès de lui cacher son existence. Quand il lui arrivé de lui demander à un ancien Créateur ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, on l'ignorait ou on lui disait un vague «Je ne sais pas».

Mais Ava la retrouverait, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
